


A New Home

by koolkatfieri



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Retirement AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolkatfieri/pseuds/koolkatfieri
Summary: When Daniel's life is endangered, he, Jack and Vala seek refuge on a planet in the new galaxy. A year later and they're settled in just fine. Written for the 2021 Stargate Winter Fic Exchange for Mute90 :)
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran, Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Stargate Winter Fic Exchange 2020-21





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mute90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mute90/gifts).



> This work is a gift for mute90! Hope you like it!

The need for a new life was becoming a distant chapter in the lives of Daniel, Vala and Jack. With each new day on their new planet, the sudden upheaval was growing to be further and further away. After Daniel’s life came to be in danger, really it was the only thing left to do. He couldn’t stay on the Tau’ri home world any longer without endangering everyone else, however Jack and Vala didn’t want to see him go.

They were living among a people who were about as technologically advanced as the Athenians in a mountainous area. There were hot springs nearby and never a bad view. Truly about as far from the Ori as possible, but they didn’t feel like they were hiding anymore. For once, they were not in any danger and life was good.

Daniel and Vala emerged from their house after their breakfast and linked arms for their daily morning walk. Coffee wasn’t readily available on their new home world, so they found walking to be the next suitable thing to get the mind and body working after sleeping. They passed by Jack who had already been in town by the time they’d woken up talking near a pool with a man the three had come to know as a friend.

“Good morning, Jack, Nel’ha.” Vala greeted which a warm smile. Jack and Nel’ha returned the smile.

“Mornin’! I was just tellin’ Nel’ha here this town could do with a bench or two. I think It’d really bump this place up a notch, yknow?” Jack stated. Vala and Daniel both gave a sensible chuckle and nodded.  
“Hm. Now that you mention it, there really aren’t many places to sit out here, is there?” Daniel added. “I’d be open to building a couple. How about you, Vala?” Vala smiled again and shrugged.  
“I had no other plans for the day... could be fun!”

The wooded area was close. The planet they’d chosen to live out their days on was a beautiful planet full of trees and mountains. Daniel loved to go to a sparsely populated area and watch the sunrise when he was up in time for it. He especially loved the wooded area for watching sunrises. He loved the mushrooms that seemingly sprang up overnight from the luscious peat moss on the forest floor. Daniel had gained a new appreciation for nature from living on his new planet. He often hummed to himself to disrupt the serene stillness of the forest as he watched the sky dance with all the beautiful hues of morning. Finally, he was living a life in which he was with people he loved, doing nothing but enjoying life. There were very few days where he had plans. His early retirement was one of the greatest surprises he’d ever received.

As Daniel, Vala and Jack walked through the forest, the three talked about their plans for where the benches would go. The village was small, however, the pool in the centre of town attracted the most suggestions for where the benches would go, mixed with Jack suggesting they host a scarecrow festival come harvest season despite the inhabitants of the planet having never seen a scarecrow. Jack had the axe over his shoulder like a lumberjack. It was one of the few things they had taken with them from Earth. It was a very rushed escape, they packed more for a last-minute weekend trip than a new life, but what could they really expect? They were in fight or flight. It was nothing short of a miracle that Jack thought to bring any tools at all.

Really, it was just nice to take a walk. While they all lived in close-quarters, they never really had the time to just talk. Everyone had non-verbally agreed that it was just a nice walk under the guise of building a park bench. They all reflected on the circumstances that brought them together to the planet, adding fun anecdotes about their thought processes while they were preparing to leave.   
“I couldn’t tell you why I brought 3 evening gowns and 3 wool socks. I guess I was just worried for Daniel’s safety, and now what I’d be wearing for the rest of my life” Vala said with a small giggle. Daniel wrapped his arm around Vala as they walked as he and Jack laughed along.  
“Well, I’m just glad you remembered to bring my old glasses… That way I at least have two pairs to go through before I’m doomed to the rest of my life without seeing clearly.” Daniel added. Jack grinned and stopped walking.  
“Ah yes… I can see it now! Velma Dinkley, complaining about losing her glasses for the rest of my life!” Jack and Daniel laughed to themselves, but Vala got mildly annoyed.  
“I thought I’d escape pop culture references by moving here. Seems I was sorely mistaken…” Jack laughed and ran to hug Vala.  
“C’mon!” He said in a boisterous tone. “You know you’d miss it if we stopped! Besides, Daniel always had his nose in a book. He missed half the best stuff!”

The three debated for a while on what Daniel and Vala had missed out on and why or why it wasn’t a shame they missed it. It was fun to get into their petty arguments once in a while, especially seeing that they so rarely got to have them anymore. Deep down, though they’d never admit it, they didn’t necessarily miss the thrill of interplanetary travel. Really, as long as they were together, life was good. It was always a good time to goof around, and if anything, their new life had finally given the three the time to goof around with low stakes. No snappy comeback or stupid mistake was going to land them dead. It was finally a time where they could be together and happy.

They spent the whole day in the woods in a clearing talking about their new life together. It was only when Jack’s stomach started to grumble that they’d realized how long they’d been out. As they walked back to the village, Vala asked about the benches. Jack smirked.  
“Vala, we’ve got our whole retirement ahead of us… We’ll talk about benches tomorrow.”

They all made their way back to the village, discussing plans for the next day, the day after that and all the years they had left to live out with their new friends. Benches would come soon enough, and maybe even the scarecrow festival. This new world of theirs was their oyster.


End file.
